<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Welcome to Open Arms" [A FNAF AU Fanfiction] by mysticmlynn3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086135">"Welcome to Open Arms" [A FNAF AU Fanfiction]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3'>mysticmlynn3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anthropomorphic, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Other, Past Abuse, Separations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William Afton has turned into a anthro rabbit by Glitchtrap. He gets accepted by others like him. He's trying to become a better person, so he can get redeemed. But in his journey, he meets past characters in his past life. Will he pull strong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>William makes his way to Henry's house, after committing a heinous act against his own family. Weeks passed and William still hasn't gotten over his youngest son's death, Cassidy (Crying Child). So in his grieve and rage, he goes against the people who use to care for him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 1]</p><p>It was a raining night, close to 11pm, 1983.<br/>
In the town of Hurricane, Utah, there stumbles William Afton in the streets, wet and insane.</p><p>He was heading to Henry's house, isolated a few feet from Henry's neighborhood. It wasn't far in walking distance, William lived on the other side of town. The town wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either. His house was alone in the distance from the neighborhood. But the house he abandoned that night, would be drenched in Mrs Afton and Michael's blood.</p><p>That night, William and Mrs Afton got into a argument in the kitchen while Micheal was in his room. It was about Cassidy's death. It was a few weeks since Cassidy's death, his head was cracked open from the bite, and he sadly didn't survive in the hospital, his body was buried later that week. William didn't speak to his family since Micheal and his friends were responsible for bringing Cassidy to hospitalization.</p><p>William loved Cassidy, Cassidy was always his ray of sunshine, even if he wasn't his son biologically. But seeing Cassidy on that bed, he knew he wouldn't survive. He didn't want Cassidy to come home and see his depressed father, and the boy who was suppose to be his brother that put his life on the line. He did what he had to do, and suffocated Cassidy with a pillow. He didn't want his son to suffer again.</p><p>"Are you listening to me!!" Mrs Afton screamed at him. He gave her a cold angry stare. Ever since Cassidy's death, Mary Ann was always on his back about how it was William's fault and that he should've kept an eye on him. That day William was in Henry's office about something, the screams of children outside caught their attention. Mary Ann didn't think her oldest would do such a thing to his youngest, so she blamed William.</p><p>William couldn't take Mary Ann's excuses. Her unjustified anger at him was enough, but her, blaming HIM for his youngest's death?? He decided to take action. William grabbed a knife from the holder, and plunged the knife into Mrs Afton's stomach. She only gasped once, and dropped to the ground. Blood squirted onto his shirt. He felt, overjoyed?? Mary always fell her shadow above him. She physically and mentally abused William, telling him he was worthless and not a man she once knew and married. She once stabbed him with a butter-knife on the back in a heated argument.</p><p>He finally took that bitch down. The overwhelming adrenaline flowed through him again, just like that night he killed those kids in the pizzeria, the same kids who tormented Cassidy. That's when Micheal came into mind. He was the one who put his brother to the hospital. He knew that Cassidy was vulnerable, and he used that advantage for a sick prank. William walked upstairs, didn't care the slightest of what would Micheal see the second he came in, clothes colored in his wife's blood.</p><p>Micheal was doing his homework, coping the loss of his brother and friends. When the door was open, he took his eyes on his father, thinking he'll tell him to take out the trash or something, but no. He was welcomed with his father drenched in blood, angry eyes, and a knife covered with his mother's blood. William walked slowly to him, with a blank but angry expression. Micheal finally spoke. "Dad? What the hell-" Micheal didn't have time to finish what he was about to say, for the knife entered his chest. He was repeatedly stabbed, William lost count.</p><p>Only then after the last stab is when William saw his mistake, the 5 minutes of rage and anger calmed down, and he saw his barely alive son. "..Micheal?" William asked, there was no answer from Micheal. William shook his son's body, he was now deeply worried. "Mikey??" Not a word, not even a sound came out from Micheal. "M-Mike?!" Tears wiped away a portion of blood from his face, then it dripped to Micheal's. "..No..n-no.." He had murdered his own blood, his first-born, his baby-boy. He didn't really want to hurt his son, something made him. William hugged his son's body close, repeatedly saying "I'm sorry" as his tears soaked into the blood that was Micheal's.</p><p>So here we are again. William continued walking for a few steps, then stopped. He was in front of Henry's house, it looked old, Henry refused to paint it. He was always a stubborn fellow. He walked up the steps on the porch. He didn't feel welcomed. After Charlie's death, Henry didn't talk to William. He needed time to cope, and William didn't blame him. Henry's wife and son left him alone, they needed to get away from the news reporters that bickered them about Charlotte's death.</p><p>Henry stayed behind, he'll be with them when he's ready. William mustered up some courage, and knocked on the door. He knocked a few for times, then he heard footsteps coming downstairs. The door flung open, Henry was busy tying his robe together, didn't bother to look up. "For the last time, I'm not going to answer your goddamn questions about my daughter's death!!" Henry looked up, but didn't see a reporter, he saw William, drenched in rain and...blood?? "My god William! What on earth happened to you?!" Henry asked.</p><p>William was a bit nervous, it was a long while since he saw his friend, and now he looked different? Stubbles were seen on Henry's face, his hair was matted with grease, and his eyes were no longer full of life like it was before Charlie's death. Before William could speak, Henry brought him inside. "It's almost midnight! What in God's name are you doing here?" Henry asked in a tone like a father would use. Henry checked William's thin body for any open wounds, so far not a thing.</p><p>"Is it about Mary again?" Henry asked. Henry was the only person that knew of Mary's violent acts against William, he knew how far Mary can go on William. "Its complicated." William said, lying behind his tongue. He sat himself down on a chair. He tapped his nails on the table, making some sort of rhythm. Henry brought out coffee and placed a cup in front of William. "I made coffee earlier. I couldn't sleep, so i thought a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt." Henry said, letting out a small chuckle. William smiled slightly, but still anxious.</p><p>Henry sat with him, trying to figure out what was eating William. "If it's Cassidy's death" Henry started, William turned to him. "I'm very sorry, he was a good kid." Henry said. William looked away, stared into the black center of the coffee. The white froth slowly formed, that caught William off-guard. The froth became a face, a face a Cassidy, he looked distressed. "Why did you end my life, Daddy?" Cassidy said. William pushed himself away from the cup, breathing quickly. William covered his face with his hands, like he was tired. That's when it clicked in him that he didn't take his medication for his delusions.</p><p>"William, do you need to go to the hospital? I can take you ther-" "Henry!" William said with a sudden burst of frustration. William wiped his tears and stood up, walking towards a desk with a mirror over it. He looked at himself, then at Henry. "Henry, I came to confess." William said. Henry had a face of worry and confusion, enough to make William think about what's he's doing next. After a while, Will spoke. "Mary Ann and Micheal, are in the darkest pits of Hell now. William pulled out the bloody knife from his jacket, held it up the air, and dropped it. Henry stared at the knife, then at William. "...William???" Henry said.</p><p>William looked at the mirror and saw Henry's scared face. "You...killed your ex and son??" Henry asked in a shaky tone. "Not only them, but those kids too." William turned to Henry. "And Charlie.." William said with a smile,  Henry's eyes were wide. There was silence. "You...you killed Charlie." Henry's tone was anger now, he stood up. "You killed my little girl!" William didn't react to Henry's rage, he kept quiet. "You..I trusted you! I trusted you like a brother!!" Henry's voice was broken with rage and pain. </p><p>"...Looks can be deceiving, dear friend." William said. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Henry's head. The gun was given by Henry if Mary ever went too far, and now he was going to use it on Henry. Henry stood back. "William..." "..I'm very sorry, I really am." William's finger was closing into the trigger. "Tell Charlie, Mary, and Micheal I said hi..." A loud blast was heard from the house. it disturbed the crows, making them screamed and shriek. William dropped to the ground on his knees, looking at the body that was his friend.</p><p>He let out a reluctant laugh, but stopped. He killed his friend. Not only that, but his sons. William stood and looked and the mirror. He saw a crazy mad man. The purple cat-like eyes stared at him back. The man in the mirror was laughing like a maniac, his delusions are back again. William threw the gun at the mirror, and continued to wack at it until the shards stabbed into his hands.</p><p>He ran out of the house, he ran as fast as he could. Didn't know where to head, but he didn't stop. The rain was coming heavy. Waves of remorse was overwhelming him, he didn't even know why he chose to kill Henry in cold blood, was there even a reason?? He stopped close by the exit of the town, out of breath. He needed to leave town. </p><p>[To be Continued]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While William tries to figure out a plan to escape Hurricane, he meets an unusual fellow who calls himself "Geronimo" (Glitchtrap). While in Geronimo's parlor, he makes a decision that changes course to Geronimo's intention.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Torture/ Body Transfromation/ Blood &amp; Gore/ Non-consensual Body Modification/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 2]</p><p>William was talking to himself about how his plan will go. When William prepares to do something, he talks to himself of how it will go, and this is an example. William was incoherent to listen, even to himself. He was getting frustrated, he felt like he was being rushed, it was after 12 anyways. William after a few tries stopped rambling, and rested on the wet pavement. The rain was still going on, and there was no sign of it stopping.</p><p>William mumbled something that wasn't heard, then he said out loud: "Where would I even go?.." "Where does anyone go?" A voice was heard! William scanned the street, but he saw no one. "Everyone always seems to be lost in a timeless pit, and it's such a pity that they don't realize it." The voice was heard from his left but no one's there. "Until it's too late!" William looked at his right, and there was the dirty yellow rabbit.</p><p>William gasped out of surprise, how did he get there undetected? "Oh dear, where are my manners!" The rabbit lend down a hand to William', "Name's Geronimo! Gerry the Gypsy, at your services!" The rabbit was scary optimistic, it creeped William out. William cleared his throat, "My name's-" "Oh I know what your name's is! William Robin Afton! Although "Afton" is the name you borrowed from your father, it's really "Keystone'." Geronimo said.</p><p>William was dumbfounded, he was shocked, scared almost. "How did you-" "I know a lot of things no one knows, even if you were sure you knew everything about yourself." Geronimo said, William wanted to get away from this stranger, could be a psychic that was trying to scam him for all he cared. "It was a pleasure meeting you, sir." William said with a strain, the rabbit eyed at the human with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"But I think it's time for me to go!" William gave the rabbit one last look and smile before turning away, but the rabbit was in front of him now. "Don't try and walk away from me, Afton!" Geronimo said, walking towards him, William began walking backwards towards the wall. "I can assure you, Mr Afton, I am no scam artist!" The rabbit pinned the human to the wall, he was tall, maybe 2 feet away from William's height.</p><p>"And I am not playing games!" The rabbit shouted, he gave a snap from his fingers, suddenly William fell through the wall, but thankfully didn't fell to the ground. There was a open door now? That wasn't there before, but the same rabbit was. Geronimo headed in and closed the door, locking it and putting the key away. They were inside a room, it seemed like it was part of a house. It was lit up with purple lights, and there was voodoo and charms around the room.</p><p>"I heard you were about to leave town, isn't that right?" Geronimo said, his voice now calm. Geronimo looked at the human with those unfriendly violet eyes, well "eye". The left eye showed NO colors, only the black pupils. Either it was his gut feelings or instincts, but William knew the rabbit was up to something, just wasn't sure what he's after. "And well, I just figured I could have a conversation with you before you, die off a ditch somewhere!"</p><p>William didn't want trouble with the rabbit, so he nodded in agreement. Geronimo offered William a seat, then seated himself. When William was now across Geronimo, the room turned black. The only thing that was glowing is the glass orb that is between them, it was glowing pink. "I have a proposition for you, that can be beneficial for the both of us." Geronimo said. His hands rubbed the orb, and a picture formed.</p><p>It was a picture of a heart. "Do you know what a soul looks like?" That was a odd question to start, and William simply said no. This is a general image of what a soul is." William looked at the "soul" for a few second, but it did something.The heart was now crumbling, crumbling until half of the heart remained, the color changed too, from pink to green. "That's the state of my soul." The rabbit said.</p><p>"My soul over the last decades has crumbled, because of my untimely death, that I seem to recover from, and I need a new half." Geronimo said. "With the new half, it can boost my energy a lot more, so I can find someone I left too soon." There was sadness in his voice, and William felt it with him. The rabbit was silent and was inside his head for a while. He realized there were still some things to be said, and was back in.</p><p>"Sadly, for different souls to merge, they need to have similar "codes'." Said Geronimo in a irritated tone. "And I swear, there was almost NO ONE with exact codes in their souls." Geronimo looked up to William, who's expression was neutral for the time being, then he smirked. "Until you came up." William's face turned from neutral to surprised. Him?</p><p>"And that's why you're here." Geronimo said, he leaned closer to William, who pulled back a bit. "In order for my half to be whole, I need to take your half." Said Geronimo, staring at him. "..You want me, to give you half of my soul?" William finally spoke. "That's right." "...How do you know if this even works?" William said. "I've done my research, there's been few cases of soul merging in the past to reference from." The rabbit said. "I know what I'm doing."</p><p>Geronimo prepared himself, took off his purple coat. "I should warn you." He said. "It will be painful, since it's your soul. You will experience side-affects after the procedure. But it should be easy to recover, enough time to run away like your intended plan was." Geronimo said in a tone that was threatening. Geronimo put his arm in the center of the table, like he was going to arm-wrestle. "All I need is your approval.." The tone of his voice was off putting, like he wasn't trustful.</p><p>"Do we have a deal? Mr Afton?" Geronimo asked. William looked back at the rabbit, and he finally spoke. "With only one condition." William said with a stern tone. "There will be no trouble that comes after this, right?" Geronimo didn't answer for a few seconds. "Are you calling me a liar, Mr Afton." Geronimo leaned to William's direction, still keeping contact with William's purple cat-like eyes. "Don't you trust me?"</p><p>William looked at him with doubtful eyes, he didn't trust him, and he wouldn't pretend to anymore. "No." William said. Geronimo raised an eyebrow. "I will not continue to lie to you anymore, and I won't stay in here any longer!" William headed to the door, but a hard grip came in contact with William's right arm. The sudden hard tug made his prosthetic arm fall. "Y'know, I gave you an easy way out if you just complied!" Geronimo shouted, William tried to get away. "I don't have time to find another person with the same codes as my soul!" Geronimo shouted.</p><p>"And now, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Green strings under Geronimo's sleeves latched onto William's hand, connecting it to Geronimo's so he wouldn't try to get free. Then Geronimo's eyes started glowing violet, with dark and line lights, 
making a hypnosis spiral. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his chest. He never felt this pain in his chest. He fell to the ground, but the green strings were still holding onto his arm. It was like forks were stabbed into his chest harshly. William was clinging the floor, only whimpering since the pain was unbearable for him.</p><p>This lasted for a few more minutes, then the pain slowly died down. The green strings retreated back to Geronimo's sleeves, William's arm dropped to the ground with the heavily breathing human, who was still recovering. Geronimo let out a small giggle, then it turned to a sinister laugh that echoed across the room for the longest minute. When he was done, William looked up, but the rabbit grabbed his shirt and held him at eye level. </p><p>"Oh William, do you know what you got yourself into?" Said the rabbit. William gave the rabbit a look of confusion "What are you...talking about??...GAH-HA!!" William shouted. He felt the same sharp pain in his chest. Geronimo dropped him to the ground. Geronimo paced around the human. "Do you know what happens, when you cross your path with mine?" Geronimo asked, not expecting an answer from the groaning human. "You don't get what you expect." Geronimo said as he sat himself down on a chair.</p><p>"If only you compiled, you could've left here, on your way to the outside world, but no. You just HAD to tempt me, huh?" Geronimo said with a cold tone. William started to scream as the pain got worse, holding his lower body as they felt like they were ripping apart. "Do you know what's happening to you?" Geronimo said. "Instead of taking half of your soul like I desired, I took your whole soul with me." Said with a cold tone.</p><p>"I transferred my crumpled half to you, and well, it's growing! Very slowly." Geronimo said to the scared human. "While it's growing, it's reading you, reading your species. And since it came from me, a rabbit, it decided that this weak human form wasn't gonna cut it. So now, you're transforming to me." Geronimo said. When it stops growing, you'll be the "improved William'."</p><p>"Best I better keep shut, I wouldn't want to miss the show." And the room suddenly fell dim. Geronimo's eyes became the violet spiral they were previously, the show is about to begin. William's upper body tore apart from his lower body, leaving some meat exposed and blood spilling, he was growing from his original height. New meat was forming so he can have some sustainability for his long torso. He was in so much pain he couldn't hold himself up anymore, now he was on his knees and arm.</p><p>His human ears formed more skin and cartilage to make ears of a rabbit. Then he felt his teeth becoming like rabbit teeth, still having his sharp teeth. Screams turned into shrieks, but they weren't shrieks of a human anymore. They sounded like the shrieks of a raptor from the Jurassic Park movie. His legs and arm were growing longer too, without any support, he was on his stomach, shrieking still.</p><p>He felt his hands turn into rabbit paws, claws were slowly forming, they looked human-like still. Then his feet was growing larger like how rabbit feet are, claws started to form there too. The claws digged into the blood-stained carpet, ripping it because of his grip. Then fur was poking out from his ripped skin. They were colors of olives, and they were growing fast, from his hands and feet to his face and rabbit ears. </p><p>He felt liquid in his throat, when he coughed them out, they were blood. He continued to cough blood until vomit mixed in as well. His skull was forming a snout and space for his rabbit nose. He was back to shrieking in pain because the bones snapped and made new bones to make the snout. His shrieking stretched his left face, and there was a tear in the skin, revealing his gums and teeth. William, now this anthropomorphic creature and covered in his own blood, stopped shrieking, the pain was over.</p><p>But he was coughing up blood, so much poured out. His clothes were now ripped apart since he grew a foot taller, and most of his body was in physical shock. Blood was drenched all over him, only tears cleaned up the blood on his face. He's now trying to breath, gasping for air. His eyes were wide open with fear. "...help" William spoke up, he tried to crawl, but he only had one arm, and it still hurt so much to move, everything did.</p><p>Suddenly there was a firm grip that grabbed his neck, Will gave out a pained cry. "Now that that's over." Said Geronimo, looking at William's cat-like purple eyes. "I guess I won't be needing you anymore". Geronimo walked towards the door with William's neck in his hands. The door swung open, and Geronimo dropped William to the wet streetwalk, William tried to lift himself up, but he was too tired, and he laid there in defeat. "So long William" the rabbit said. "I really appreciated your help." Geronimo said with a chuckle. After he shut the door, it disappeared, leaving the rabbit in the rain.</p><p>[To be Continued]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 [Remake]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William passes out from his exhaustion, but when he wakes up, he is welcomed by others like him. Will he make his home with these creatures?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I re-did Chapter 3 because I was unsatisfied with it. Hope to enjoyed the remake!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was past 12, a new day has started, but it still was dark. The rain continued to pour out, this time heavily then moments before. William was walking now, but it was a limping walk. He was holding his arm and looked at the ground, where his rabbit feet were stepping into the wet floor. Walking still brought sharp pains, but he had to walk. He didn't know where to go, he just kept walking until something happened. He was tired from the pain, the transformation made him physically exhausted.</p><p>His exhaustion got the best of him, and he couldn't hold up any longer, so he dropped to the ground, laying on the wet ground. He was in no condition to continue on, he needed to rest, he wanted to rest, but he couldn't go back to his house, and there was nobody else he could trust, they were dead because of him. Then a shadow was walking towards him, William could only see from the reflection from the wet ground, then it spoke."Sir? Are you ok??" Said the shadow. William looked up and saw a black bear. Lefty.</p><p>Will couldn't crawl away, his arm still felt weak and his legs didn't do much. The black bear leaned in close and pulled the blood-smeared rabbit to his arms. He cradled the frightened rabbit, he felt his fear. He felt the least he could do was to comfort the rabbit. "Hey buddy" the bear said with a soothing tone, like a mother trying to lure her children. "Where did you come from? It spoke again. William tried to talk, but he could only wince in pain, his throat still hurts from vomiting blood. "Ssshhhhh" the bear said. "Try and rest, try and rest…"</p><p>And so like the bear asked, William fell asleep in the bear's arms, the black bear examined the rabbit while he was passed out. The rabbit's clothes were tattered and it was drenched in blood, there was a scar that followed his mouth, revealing some teeth and gums. The bear was almost taken back from the image on the rabbit's face. There was also blood around the rabbit's mouth, and a scent of vomit that lingered.</p><p>The bear has only seen the rabbit's face, but what about his body? The bear slowly guided his hands on the rabbit's torn shirt, and unbuttoned it slowly to not disturb the rabbit. When the bear finally took off the last button and exposed the rabbit's torso, they were mortified. The rabbit's fur coat was stretched away from his lower body, revealing some meat, it was like it was pulled away forcefully. Whoever did this to him fucked him up real bad. The bear thought.</p><p>The bear took their coat off and wrapped it around the rabbit. He needed some serious help, the bear thought. The bear gently moved the rabbit's posture and was able to hold him in a bridal style, he felt the rabbit shivering slightly from the cold. The bear looked up if anyone was around, not a single thing. He walked steadily up front, heading to an alleyway corner that was a few streets ahead.</p><p>Meanwhile, there was a bear and a human, Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby. They were tidying up the place until the bear came back, but it's going to be a while until all is cleared. Around them were piles of boxes, some trash bags, and leftovers they robbed from the kitchen. They lived in an alleyway that is close to the pizzeria, FNAF Pizzeria Simulator. It was a knock off, but it made some wealth over the years of its prime.</p><p>After a moment of labor, they heard footsteps coming their way, they brought their attention to the black bear, who was holding someone in their arms. One of them spoke. "Alright, I know we're all starving, but we have food from the pizzeria" the white bear joked. "We don't have to resort to cannibalism." "Keep quiet and get a mattress or something." The black bear said. "Monty, get a blanket if you can find a spare." Said the bear.</p><p>Immediately without questions, the two scattered around the alley to look for the stuff the bear needed. The woman brought out a discarded mattress and put it down to a corner. Monty was rummaging through the trash bins that held clothing and bedding stuff. The bear laid the rabbit on the mattress slowly, trying not to wake him up, he needed to rest. Monty gave the bear a pillow and blanket. The bear made sure the rabbit was comfortable. The woman was staring at the rabbit behind the bear. "So, what's going on with cottontails there?" The woman asked.</p><p>"I came across him when I was strolling the street." said the bear. "Then this guy comes out of the blue, laying down. He's very exhausted." The woman examined the rabbit's face, and saw the scar too. "He must've gotten into a fight with a gang or something, because he's completely fucked up." Said the bear. "Did he tell you his name, or?" The woman asked. "No not yet, but we'll see tomorrow." The bear said, he slowly got up. "It's best if we left him alone for the night." said the bear. "We all need rest too" the bear gestured them to come. They took a last look, then headed to their shelters</p><p>The next night.</p><p>There's a small camp-fire in the center, around it are the three from the night before. They were chatting altogether. There was food present and some cans laying around. They are happy and cheerful, messing around, but that changed to an expression of concern. Their attention raised at the corner where the rabbit, there was movement, finally, William had finally woken up. William lifted himself with his arm, He raised his head up, rubbed his eyes against his paws, animal noises he let out could be assumed as a yawn. William turned his head to the left, and eyed at the three who were looking at him with eyes of wonder.</p><p>"Umm..hello." The black bear spoke, crossing his fingers. William looked at the bear with eyes that told him "what's going on?", The black bear, seeing this, crawled to him. William tried to move away, but was stopped by the wall behind him. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you" the bear reassured. "We're not going to hurt you." William looked behind the bear, and saw the other two freaks of nature.</p><p>The other bear had white fur coating, it was caked with mud and blood. The bear wore a mask that seemed to cover the right side of his face. And the woman, she wore clown attire, possibly ran away from the circus. Her clown makeup was smeared and some parts of it were wiped out. Then he noticed the freakish parts of them, the white bear had no legs, it was a snake tail, and the woman had a claw on her right hand, it was smeared in blood. He turned his attention to the black bear.</p><p>The black bear was different from the two, his clothing was clean, his red cheeks were nice and not out of place. Everything seemed fine with the black bear, the only off-putting feature of him was his left eye, it had cracks around it, and the eye was blacked out. "Ahem" the black bear said. William came out of the trance, looked at the bear's right eye where it was normal. "You were badly wounded from the night before." The bear said, while he was pouring tea into a cup. "We brought you here to give you somewhere to rest."</p><p>The bear lended it to William's left arm. William forgot that he didn't have a left arm to offer, so when he tried to reach for the cup, that's when he realized, and the bear too. The bear was taken back by the fact the rabbit was missing his left arm, the bear just slid the cup towards him, and the rabbit took it. William was thirsty, he didn't consume anything the night before, and he needed to eat or drink something. The tea was satisfying his throat, he shut his eyes to embrace the taste and warmth that's entering his body.</p><p>"That was an awfully long time." The bear said, William opened his left eye and looked at the bear, who gave a smile. "You slept for about-" "The whole day!" The white bear interrupted him, and the black bear's face was an expression of irritation. "Monty, dear, We've talked about this, You don't interrupt me while I speak." The bear said. "You've also said we can if it was something important, and that was slightly important." The bear glared at the white bear. "Just saying." The white bear said.</p><p>The black bear turned his attention to the rabbit. "Don't mind him, he's got a screw loose in his brain." The bear made a gesture by his head, his finger turning. "Hey!" The white bear said, the black bear giggled. "Anyways, I guess we should introduce ourselves." The bear said. "My name is Lucifer, you can call me "Luci" if you'd like." Lucifer, eh? "This one's Montgomery, we call him "Monty"" the white bear waved. "This one's Scarlett, watch out for her claw." The woman glared. And finally, Harrison! "Harry" for short." There was a little bear that was not seen by William, Helpy.</p><p>The little bear was writing some paper, his homework probably. "He's a quiet one, but once you get along with him, he'll be the most talkative person you've met!" Monty said. "Oh, and there's food." Monty said. "Luci was able to snatch some pizza from the kitchen!" "I do work at Rocks Pizzeria after all." Scarlett handed out a slice, usually William doesn't eat pizza, he rarely likes them, but he was so hungry, he'd eat a dead bird if he had to. Instead of walking on two, he walked across on all fours.</p><p>His animal instincts got to him at last, but it was still developing in his rabbit hormones. He reached out for the slice and took it, devoured the whole thing in seconds. "Wow, you were really hungry." Monty said. This made the crew a bit concerned, when was the last time this rabbit ate? "Where did you come from." Harry asked. William had no answer for that, what's he going to tell them? that he came from a house where his son and ex lay dead? Lying was never Will's speciality, but it's his only hope in this situation.</p><p>"i..I was a-abandoned." William said, his voice was still shaky. Technically he was abandoned, the yellow rabbit that turned him into this mess just left him there in the streets. "Oh you poor thing." Monty said. "I was abandoned too!" Monty said, was excited to have another member that was abandoned. "I was left to die that night, nobody was around to help me! The man just threw me in the ground and ran off." Well, that's..surprising, coming from the white bear, William thought.</p><p>"It gets better though, I found acceptance here! And you can too!" Monty said. Acceptance? Here? "This crew is hoarded with people who have been abandoned, cheated out, and most likely, left to die." Luci said. "The outside world is never safe to us, and the people that live in it, are a threat to us." The white bear huddled the smaller bear to a hug. "Not even this kid is safe out there" Monty said. "It's better to stick with us, where you can be safe, be whoever you want to be." Luci said.</p><p>Whoever I want to be?.. "Oh!" Luci said, almost startled William, because it was sudden, o warning. "We didn't get your name, what's your name?" What was his name? Surely he's William Afton, but he can't say that name. William Afton will be a wanted criminal in the morning when the police discover the blood trail that leads to Henry's. But no other name came up in his head, so he compromised. "..Afton, My name is Afton." Will said, he saw no problem in using his last name. William Afton is human after all, and he's not. "Well, Afton." The bear reached in for a handshake, "Welcome to our group."</p><p>[To be Continued]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello! I am sorry that it took a while to get this done. I was unmotivated to finish Chapter 4, but now it's done! Dunno if it'll be the same for Chapter 5. Also, a month ago there was a character announced called "Monty". My story has a "Monty" but it's not the new Monty. So don't get that mixed up. Anyways to the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 4]</p><p>Afton took Luci's hand, but he didn't expect being pulled up from the ground. He stood for a moment, but his legs still hurt. Not even a second and he already fell down to his knees. Monty helped fix Afton's posture. "Sorry about that" Lucifer said. "Do you only walk on fours?" Luci asked. "N-no" Afton said, his voice was so dry and strained, it concerned Monty and Luci a bit. "Have some tea" the little bear said, Harry held up a cup that contained tea. Afton lifted the cup from the bear's hands, "Thank you" he said. Out of nowhere, a blanket was wrapped around him. It was torned and stained, but it was warm and comfy noneoftheless. "You were shaking." Scarlett said. Afton didn't notice until he saw his hands trembling, it must be cold?</p><p>Afton felt the anxiety swept over him, relieved if anything. He saw there's some slices of pizza left, and he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box, he was hungry, and the slice before didn't satisfy his hunger. "You can have the whole box if you want." Luci said, Afton looked up. "You look starved, I mean no offense but you're shockingly skinny." Monty said after. "Monty!" Luci snapped. Afton didn't really react, when he was human he was used to those comments. Childrens would ask him if he was ok and how can he handle a body like his?</p><p>William never ate much food, either his ex practically starved him, or he refused to eat in general. Luci reached over to the box and placed it on Afton's lap, Afton looked at him confused. Luci mustered up a smile, he can tell Luci wasn't much of a smiler, his appearance said so. Afton was genuinely confused, why were the bears helping him? Sure he was hurt and starving, but this isn't normal bear behavior, at least from what he heard, he didn't experience much aggression from Freddy or Fredbear.</p><p>He was thankful for the hospitality anyways. He wasn't used to this much..affection, from people in his life, if anything he was mocked by the public. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" Scarlett asked, is there even a reply to that? "Not..really" he said. Scarlett scoffed, and faced her direction somewhere else. Something about Scarlett threw him off, she's the aggressive one than the bears, he wonders why is that?</p><p>Scarlett then stood up and faced the boys, "I'm going to get more refreshments, you stay there" she said to Afton. She walked off, away from them. "Forgive her attitude." Luci said, Afton turned his attention to Luci. "She's been like this since she got here, always angry." Monty said. "But she was like you" Harry said, the little bear ripped a page from his journal, and gave it to Afton, Afton reached for it, when he took a look, he was a bit taken back. It was a doodle of him with the crew, Harry was in it, it was titled "One Big Happy Family!."</p><p>"Ah, another one of Harry's drawings?" Luci said, Afton looked up, "He likes to make drawings for us, that mind may have a library, but it's also filled with creativity, am I right?" Luci played and teased with the small bear, lots of laughter was shared with the three bears now, which triggered a heart-warming memory Afton had. When Elizabeth and Cassidy were small, they use to draw a lot, whether it was something random, or something meaningful to them. They would also draw for the pizzeria, William hanged their drawings in his office, and where children put their drawings on a wall.</p><p>But one day was odd, Cassidy walked up to William one night with a paper in his hand, it was real late that night. "Cass, why are you up this late?" William asked. Cassidy climbed up to the couch and sat next to William. "I saw grandma" Cassidy said, this made William unnerved, and for a reason. "..Cass..you, never seen your grandmother." William paused, he thought there was a elderly lady stalking the house, he went up to get something as a weapon, a knife was the closest thing. "What made you sure she's your grandmother?" William asked Cassidy while he stared out the window for this said elderly lady.</p><p>"She told me." Cassidy said, William was getting a bit frustrated, but Cassidy was a little boy. William never spoke about his parents to his kids, not even to Mary Ann, his wife. "She also said, she wanted to see her little robin" ..this made William froze in fear. "Little Robin" was a nickname given to William by his mother when he was young..Robin is his middle-name. William thought..they finally found him. "She looked like this" Cassidy held out a paper..but there was blood dripping from it, it bleed through the paper. William kneeled down and exposed Cassidy's arms from the sleeves on his pajamas, he was relieved when he saw no blood or broken skin. "Where did you get this..blood, young man!" William said with a more tense voice. Cassidy looked at the paper, and saw the blood. "Aww, Grandma must've touched it" Touch it??</p><p>William didn't want to see Cassidy's drawing..especially if it was a drawing of his mother. It was a long time since he saw his mother, or father, and he had hoped he wouldn't see them again. But..he felt if he didn't see this..drawing, something bad was going to happen, to him or his family. He was hesitant to grab it, but Cassidy gave it to him. He took the paper from Cassidy's hand..and what he saw was..heart-wrenching. It was a face..a purple face, with black, dull eyes that seem to stare into his soul..the most frightening part, was the damned smile she put on her face..that, and what was written in blood, "Come Home, Little Robin."</p><p>"Afton? Afton??" </p><p>Afton woke..he saw he was back to this place..and with the same people. "Are you..alright?" Luci said. Afton rubbed his eye, "I'm fine" he said. "You were saying 'Come home, Little Robin' a few times..who's Little Robin?" Luci asked. At this point Afton was too tired to continue talking. "Y'know what" he said as he stood up. "I think.. i'm going to rest now." Afton crawled to his "bed", and was going to knock right out, until he heard radio static. He looked up at the gang and saw the white bear was trying to get a signal for the radio, and when he did, it was the news that played.</p><p>"There's been no leads or traces of where suspect William Robin Afton has gone to or where." Hearing his name made his fur spike up..he should've expected this, but didn't. "But we do have one survivor that's hospitalized right this minute, a Henderson Rodríguez Ejmily." William's rabbit ears perked, and his stomach dropped. He was astonished, he thought the bullet to Henry's head was enough..he was glad he was alright noneoftheless. "The bodies of Mary Ann Johnson and Michael James Afton are yet to have been found, though detectives believe the blood that was found in the old Afton resident belongs to the said victims." ..that he can't explain. He saw them bleed to death with his eyes, for Heaven's sake, Mike died in his hand as the life in his eyes flickered..who disturbed their bodies? because he didn't hide them or anything. ..</p><p>"The only remaining children in the Afton household are the two daughters, Elizabeth Grace Afton and Ravyn Ann Moore, they're deeply distraught. We also have leads that the murder that happened in Fredbear's Diner with 5 kids and the death of Charlotte Mary Emily are connected and to William Afton. We hope that we can catch this son of a-" the radio cuts off there. "Well, I think that's enough news for the night." Luci said. It looks like they're heading to bed, and he should do the same. He grabbed the drawing Harry made him.."One big happy family…" he held the drawing close to his heart and wept to sleep. He mourns his children's death, and the other children's, Charlotte's too. They were all innocent lives he taken, and he was sorry. A female voice whispered to his ears, "You..Can't.."</p><p>"Mother??"<br/>"Come home, Little Robin…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>